


Star-crossed

by AuctrixMundi



Series: Darkened Days To Come [24]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: First Age, Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot, Songfic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 18:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10770270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuctrixMundi/pseuds/AuctrixMundi
Summary: In der Wildnis treffen sich zwei einsame, verlorene Wanderer am Ende ihres Weges. Es ist ein langer, tragischer Weg, an dessen Ende der Untergang eines großen Geschlechts der Menschen steht. [Star-crossed - Sirenia]





	Star-crossed

Ich sehe jenen einsamen Wanderer, ganz in verlumptes Grau gehüllt, gebeugt von der Last der Jahre auf seinen Schultern. Langsam zieht er dahin, verlassen, als sei er der letzte Mensch der Welt. Er wirkt ziellos, als habe er den Weg verloren, als sei er in die Irre geführt worden.

Sind wir das nicht alle? In die Irre geführt?

Das Licht seiner Augen ist verloschen, sein Blick leer. Ein verdunkelter Mond geht in den trüben Augen auf. Ist das Leben jenes einsamen Wanderers, jenes unglückseligen Winterkindes so vergebens gewesen, dass alle Hoffnung aus ihm gewichen ist?

Vielleicht wird es mir für alle Zeiten ein Mysterium bleiben, ein arkanes Geheimnis …

Der Sommer schwindet, unaufhaltsam stirbt er. Das Laub der Bäume färbt sich, senkt sich zu Boden. Das Jahr stirbt, der Verfall kommt über uns, zerfrisst uns, zerstört uns. Ich weiß nicht, was das Leben jenes einsamen Wanderers so zerstört hat, doch ich weiß, was meines so hinfällig werden lässt, ebenso trübsinnig, stumpfsinnig wie das des Wanderers in Grau. Unaufhaltsam senkt es sich den grenzenlosen Feldern der Pein entgegen, wählt unerbittlich den Weg, der auf sein Ende zuführt. Ich bin nicht mehr fähig, von diesem Weg abzuweichen. Ich kann ihn nur noch ertragen, standfest, wie ich immer war. So sagt man jedenfalls.

Der Winter zieht auf, eine lange, finstere Nacht steht uns bevor. Die Niederlage wird unser sein, Tod und Ruin kommen über uns. Vielleicht hatte ich es ja schon mein ganzes Leben lang gewusst. Die Kälte kommt mit schwarzen Schwingen aus dem Norden, doch kalt ist es schon seit langem in mir, seit auch die Hoffnung schwand.

Ich bin schicksalsgebeutelt, wie jener Wanderer, ein unglückseliges Winterkind.

Er blickt aus erlöschenden Augen, grau und leer, so lichtlos wie ein sternenloser Winterhimmel. Ein süßer Duft von Morgentau haftet ihm an, seine Augen sind trocken, all seine Tränen gefroren. Ein Blick so tief wie der Ozean, wild und dunkel. Ich sehe ihm entgegen und Zeitalter scheinen zu Tagen zu schrumpfen. Zeit verliert ihre Bedeutung, denn nichts ist mehr von Bedeutung, nun, wo alle Hoffnung dahin ist.

Nebel zieht auf, greift nach uns mit feuchten, kalten Fingern, schleicht an uns hoch, fährt durch unser dünnes Haar. Ist gar doch die Dämmerung nah? Ein letzter Hoffnungsschimmer? Doch auf was in einer kalten, dunklen Welt? Alles ist doch verloren, alles dahin. Alle sind sie tot, erschlagen, all unsere Freunde, unsere Familie. Es gibt niemanden mehr außer mir und jenem einsamen Wanderer. Welch Ironie des Schicksals, dass wir uns am Ende doch wieder sehen sollen. So soll es nun enden, in Tränen, wie es begonnen hatte. Doch habe ich überhaupt Tränen, die ich vergießen könnte? Nein. Hier ist das Ende aller Zeiten und es ist auch mein Ende.

Wir haben uns wieder gefunden. Nur wir beide sind noch da. All die anderen … tot. Er hat sie getötet, er hat sie gerichtet und in ihren Untergang getrieben. Doch er ist allmächtig und wir ihm hoffnungslos ausgeliefert.

Es ist kalt hier, kalt wie in den Höllen des Nordens. Ich gehe zu jenem einsamen Wanderer und beuge mich zu ihm herab, ein letztes Mal seine Wärme spürend. Mein Engel, nun bin ich bei dir. Falle gemeinsam mit mir, denn wir können nur noch fallen. Uns wurden die Flügel in grausamem Spiel genommen. Wir werden vergessen werden, niemand wird sich unserer erinnern, zweier zerlumpter Gestalten, die in einer eisigen Wintersnacht daher gekrochen kamen. Wir werden für die Welt nur zwei arme, fremde Bettlergestalten sein.

Ich setzte mich neben den einsamen Wanderer an den Stein, an dem er gelehnt ist. Wir beide schweigen. Der Morgen kommt und mein Gefährte schweigt noch immer. Ich weiß, dass er tot ist. Und ich weiß, dass es meine Gemahlin Morwen Eledhwen ist.


End file.
